That was Then
by silly chibi
Summary: Uzumaki, Kushina was initially sent to Konoha as a spy, what did everyone else know her as? Tsukino, Usagi. Then there was the fire priestess, who was more commonly known as Uchiha, Rei.NarutoSM Main SM character are Usagi and Rei.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Naruto! And the OCs present in this story, don't play a very large role. I'm mostly interested in the characters that I don't own.

And yes, I am aware that my story strays, slightly from the original history of Naruto. Couldn't find much, so I'm making up as I go! Please enjoy!

* * *

Cerulean blue eyes glared fiercely into dark green eyes. Each facial expression set in the same grim line; neither backing down from their viewpoint. Seconds seemed like hours, and neither planned on relenting. Unfortunately, Uzumaki Kushina's stomach was ignorant of her resolve. A loud growl interrupted the strained silence, with the old man's previous blank eyes, now twinkling with amusement.

Flustered, Kushina shouted, "That isn't fair! I was summoned really early and I didn't get to eat my usual amount!"

The twinkle evolved into something more of a chuckle, until the man had to hold his stomach and retain his dignity by stopping himself from full on giggling.

"Tou-san!!" Kushina whined.

The older man straightened and asked, "What have I told you about calling me that at work?" The light remained on his aged visage.

"Gomen Uzukage-sama", Kushina grounded out. "But why can't I have back-up, why do I have to go on this mission by myself?" The mission, Kushina was referring to, was her most recent A-class mission. Go undercover into Konoha village, alone. The War between shinobi villages included everyone, and right now, it was either befriend Konoha or destroy it. Sure Kushina, was ecstatic to be getting such an awesome mission, but did she really have to do it alone? She was confident in her abilities, but she's never done anything alone, much less an A-class mission.

"Kushina, you must understand the seriousness of this mission. It has a higher possibility of success if I had one of my best shinobi on it. I also need everyone else protecting the village and fighting the war. This mission I'm giving you is top secret. I'm more than confident that you'll be fine. You've always complained about how others have hindered your performance anyway."

Still unsatisfied, Kushina shuffled her feet. She did say that, but the leader of her temp squad of her recent mission was giving crummy orders that kept her out of the action for the majority. Obviously, he was hurting the team by not utilizing her abilities! The mission was still a success, but it would have been loads easier if he didn't assign her worthless tasks.

Seeing her reluctance, the Uzukage pulled out his secret weapon, flattery. "You're the only jounin that I trust with this mission, Kushina. I didn't make this decision as a father but as the Uzukage of this village. I only need one person if I put you on this mission."

Kushina could feel her heart lift at the praise. Her whole expression glowing, before she shouted "Tou-san!" the only hint the Uzukage received before he was pounced by his red-headed daughter.

He chuckled as he tried to pry his now enthusiastic daughter off of him. "Ok, Ok, you're a kunoichi, act like it."

"Hai", Kushina replied, her red hair bouncing along with her bobbing head. She quickly removed herself from her father, in order to stand across his desk, facing him. "I accept this mission, Uzukage-sama."

"Good", the Uzukage braced himself for the next piece of information he had to give his daughter. "But you can't use your summons."

"NANI?!!" And so began another round of who backs down first.

The Uzukage sighed. His daughter was harder to handle than missing-nins.

* * *

After what had seemed like hours, Kushina left the building feeling a little less than satisfied. She was going into uncharted territory, alone. She was going undercover, meaning she wasn't allowed to bring her weapons or anything that would connect her to the village. She couldn't summon her trusty little friends, who would also make this mission much easier. She would be gone, for close to a year, without being allowed to train. She didn't even want to think about the shape she would be in after the year was over. She'd be surprised if she could still keep up with her brothers.

It took her forever to catch up to her brothers, in terms of rank. They were always one step ahead of her. It was so frustrating. Sure, they were close to eight and five years older than her, but they always seemed unreachable. But that didn't matter now. She was going on a mission that they couldn't do, because they didn't have her kind of talent.

Plus, it helped that she wasn't as famous as her brothers. Her eldest, Shingo, was more formally known as BloodShot. He was named after his greatest technique, a genjutsu that made his enemies feel as though blood was pouring out of their eyes, as well as other parts of the body. Of course, only those who lived were the ones who could describe the experience, if they were capable of talking about it. It was sort of ironic as well; he was the only sibling who didn't have red hair, instead inheriting their mother's brown locks.

Her second brother, Shugo was more confrontational. He relied on his strength, which has never failed him before. He was known as Brute Force. He was strong enough to force anyone to their knees. It was fairly intimidating when he would knock down a whole forest of trees, with only one finger; strength comparable to the great Tsunade-sama, one of the legendary Sannin!

Of course, her two eldest brothers refused to teach their 'imouto-chan' their cool jutsus, and instead they chose to use them to chase away anyone of the opposite sex that even blinked her way.

'Maybe some time out of the village would be a good thing', Kushina thought absently as she trudged home to pack some belongings.

Her mother was there to greet her. She smiled encouragingly, since she already knew about the mission. Her mother was a beautiful woman with long brown hair, and kind hazel eyes. Kushina looked up and saw the familiar teary eyes that her mother had used when she became a genin, chunin, jounin, woman, etc.

"Kaaaa-saaann", Kushina whined again. "You're doing it again!"

"I'm so sorry dear", her mother sniffed. "It's just that my youngest is growing up so fast. Let me look at that beautiful face."

Kushina dodged her mother, and said, "Kaa-san, maybe later. I need to get ready."

Her mother looked unfazed with her daughter's reaction. "Hai, hai. I made your favorite tonight, and your brothers will come back tomorrow morning to see you off."

"I thought this mission was top secret?" the red-head asked suspiciously.

"It is, but did you really think they'd let you leave without departing some words of advice?" Her mother maintained her all knowing smile.

"I hoped anyway. Knowing them, the only advice they'd give me is to stay away from guys." Kushina grumbled.

"Oh don't listen to them; you'll be going to a place where it'll be safer to try dating. You should enjoy yourself." Her mother waved her hand, giggling slightly.

Kushina stated calmly. "Kaa-san, I don't think Tou-san would approve of my dating the enemy."

"He doesn't have to know." She continued to smile mischievously.

"Kaa-san!" She shrieked.

"OK, calm down. It was just a suggestion." Her mother shrugging it off, as though she hadn't just told her daughter to sneak behind her husband's back.

Kushina sighed, as she rubbed her forehead. This day was getting more and more complicated. She couldn't wait till it was over, except for the fact that as soon as it was, she was no longer Uzumaki Kushina. She would no longer be a jounin of the Whirlpool Village. And everything about her home and family, she would have to leave behind, for a whole year.

She sighed again.

She trudged into the house to begin packing normal clothes. She walked the familiar path to her room, and looked at the not-so-dirty hurricane that she had left this morning. The shirts that she remembered tossing to the floor were no longer there, and her sweats weren't hanging from the chairs and doors anymore. She looked quizzically at the bags on her bed, and then as she perused its contents, she couldn't help but shriek.

"I'M NOT WEARING DRESSES!"

Kushina whirled around to see her mother standing guiltlessly in the doorway, smiling. "But Kushina, you don't own anything else but training jumpsuits. It would be odd for a traveler to wear combat suits."

"But DRESSES are even more bizarre for a traveler to wear!" Kushina tossed the offending article of clothing only to find more underneath it.

"Then what, my dear, do you intend to wear?" Her mother asked politely, with a hint of amusement lingering in her voice.

"I don't know, maybe some pants, something easier to travel in than a _dress._" She hissed the last part, disliking the usage of the term at all.

The mother tried a new, but familiar tactic. "But pants don't attract a man's attention the same way as a dress."

"Kaa-san!"

* * *

Her voice was slightly itchy the next day; she should refrain from screeching, for the rest of the day. She waited near the gate, waiting for her brothers. She had already bid farewell to her mother and father. Which was probably why her voice was so scratchy? They were relentless, she had enough trouble dealing with one at each time, but together, it was unbearable. They always ganged up on her. Her parents and her two brothers; chances are they planned the night before on what to pick on her about next.

She coughed lightly to get rid of the itch in her throat. She leaned against the gate that separated Whirlpool from the rest of the world, and concentrated. Her mission was to gather information, if Konoha planned on making alliances, with another shinobi village that would make keeping her village from being taken apart much harder than it already is. There is also the potential circumstance that Konoha is planning a surprise attack, so its up to her to find out about it to prevent it. They could even attempt to infiltrate her village, and if she does what she's supposed to do, she'll nip all of their plans in the bud.

She felt a chakra spike, as her only warning before she jumped from the place she recently occupied, only to find it buried in shuriken. She whirled around and dodged the punch aimed for her shoulder, and if she hadn't, judging her attacker, her shoulder would have been dislocated just now. With her feet firmly on the ground, she extended her leg into the sky, pleased to hear the attacker's grunt of pain, when her foot collided with his stomach. Unfortunately, she celebrated too soon, since someone else dropped down behind her and swiped her legs out from underneath her.

She fell ungracefully on her behind as her brothers snickered at her. She glowered at them. "Not fair, you ganged up on me again!"

"Life's not fair, Aka-chan." Her eldest brother, Shingo stated calmly.

"Yeah, you really think, the enemy will try to give you a fair fight. You've got to be ready for anything, imouto-chan." Shugo shrugged, and looking plenty smug, from apparently recovering from the kick to his stomach sooner than Kushina would have liked. Arrogant, cocky bastard.

"Yeah, yeah." She muttered. "So, which of you is escorting me to the next village?"

"Me. Who did you expect, imouto-chan?" Shugo asked.

"I was actually hoping for Shingo." Was her blunt answer. She tried to keep a straight face but she could feel her lips curl upward. Behind Shugo, Shingo was chuckling, and didn't cease even when Shugo turned to look at him.

"That's just wrong." Shugo tried to look offended but, couldn't stop smiling. Kami, this was the last time they would interact like this for a long time.

The change in the air was noticed by all three nins, so Shugo went ahead, to allow Shingo and Kushina say their good-byes. "I've got to do my business, be right back!"

Disgusted, Kushina turned to look at her oldest brother. She wasn't as close to him as she would have liked, but they had their moments. This being one of them. Sort of.

"Don't get yourself killed alright?"

Kushina rolled her eyes. She wouldn't see her brother for a whole year, and that was all he had to say? Before she could respond, Shingo wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

"No matter what. Always remember that it had to be you on this mission." He whispered in to her ear, before pulling back.

"Yeah, yeah, that's what Tou-san said too." She huffed slightly, unsure of how to react in such a sentimental moment. Growing up with two brothers, didn't really prepare a person for this kind of thing. "Just make sure you're alive when I came back."

Something flashed in her brother's brown eyes, before he smiled and said, "If you come back."

"You're going to eat those words when I prove you wrong, oddball." With a considerable amount of distance, she was able to point her finger at him without poking him. It was her trademark stance, mostly when she was making a declaration of sorts. (Familiar?)

"Hai, Aka-chan. I'll miss you." And here came the sentimental good-byes again.

Kushina could feel herself choking up, and all she could do was nod.

"Geez, you're not ready yet? I didn't drink enough for a long good-bye you know?" Kushina snorted in disgust. Remembering exactly why she couldn't deal with sentimental moments.

"That's sick, Shugo." He only grinned cheekily in response.

"Kay, I'm ready." With one last hug to her older brother, she said good-bye, and walked away with Shugo.

* * *

Once they left the village, both used a henge to prevent spies from following them or recognizing them as they traveled to the next village. Kushina wasn't well known, so once she reached the next village she could drop the henge and continue her trek as herself, with very little worries of anyone recognizing her. But they needed to use a henge so, if there were any spies, they wouldn't be able to link her to Whirlpool.

"You ready?" Shugo asked in an oddly serious voice.

"Yeah, I think so." She looked forward to see the signs indicating the next village to be about a few miles away. They were on the path near the ocean, and Kushina took one last whiff of the air before they turned away from the rocky cliffs overlooking the vast blue.

After she would reach the next village all that was left between her and Konoha was a vast green forest. And she could only walk, no jumping from tree to tree.

"You know your story?"

"Yeah." She was a traveler and sort of refugee, looking for a village with some sort of stability, to settle down, so to speak. Mostly get a job and pretend to live comfortably.

"Know your name?"

"Uhhh"

Shugo sighed. "It's Tsukino Hana."

No wonder she didn't remember it. Stupid name. Pfft, 'flower of the moon.' "I bet 100 ryo, Kaa-san chose it."

"No way." But the smile was there, meaning she was right.

"What are you thinking about?" Kushina couldn't stand the silence any longer. She wouldn't see her brother for about a year. He should have something to say to her.

"It's not important. Did Tou-san tell you the other rules?" He avoided the question. He seemed to get more anxious as they became increasingly closer to reaching their semi-destination.

"Hai, Shugo, now what's wrong?" She stopped to prove her point. She wasn't taking another step until her brother told her what was wrong.

"Nothing. It's just that, I'm worried. You know? This is your first real mission, and neither me nor Shingo will be there to bail you out if you get into trouble." He ran a hand through his fake blond hair, with worry etched across his face and nervousness shining in his fake blue eyes. Something she didn't notice before. She was the oddball. She was the only one with blue eyes. Her father and Shugo had red hair and dark green eyes. Her mother and Shingo had brown hair and hazel eyes. But her, she had red hair and blue eyes. It had never occurred to her before now.

"Don't worry about me. How can I not handle myself? I trained with the toughest shinobi in all of Whirlpool. Pretty pathetic if I didn't learn anything from them." She grinned reassuringly. "I mean, Tou-san and Shingo taught me more than enough."

He gave her a side-long glance.

"OK, OK, you helped too!" she replied jokingly. "Besides, Shingo and Tou-san have plenty of faith in me." Frankly, she was frightened, but she'd be damned if she told her brother.

"Yeah, I know. It's just harder for me to accept. Ok? I'll be fine, just let be brood in peace." He began walking again.

She ran to catch up with him. "Careful, I don't think your brain can handle that kind of strain."

"Shut-up." Was his only reply.

"You know, I don't think I will. My nagging voice might help you out of this slump." She added thoughtfully.

Her only response was a small smile, and it was enough to encourage her to talk about randomness until they reached the village, and where they went their separate ways. She hugged him good-bye, and he was back to his carefree mood enough to avoid the sentimental moments she had earlier. Then she left.

She walked around the village to seem as casual as possible, before dropping her henge, then leaving the village, hoping to reach Konoha by the next day.

* * *

She could feel herself stomping. Walking was such a pain. Seriously, anyone who could settle for walking for a day and a half must have had a high level patience. She sighed before stopping to take a break, not to rest, but to try and calm down. She had to walk into Konoha seemingly normal, not irritated. That would have ruined her mission before it even started.

She sighed as she leaned her head back and watched the sky moving above her. The light filtered through the leaves of the branches, but not enough to disrupt the small shade provided for Kushina to escape the burning sun. She looked at the blue sky and already began to miss the ocean, and everything about home.

She closed her eyes and felt someone begin to sneak up on her. As a kunoichi, the sneaker's butt would have already been handed to him. As a traveler, she's supposed to pretend that she was caught off guard. Great.

She felt a cool metal press against her neck, and was smart enough to gasp, as though she was surprised. Yay. "Give me everything you have."

"Please, I only have clothes." It came out monotone, rather than fearful, maybe she should try a stutter? He slowly opened the bag only to find exactly what she had said. She twitched when she saw a few dresses fluttering to the ground. 'She snuck it in.' She could feel herself glaring, before she composed herself back into the frightened young woman.

The man behind her growled, and he was preparing to say something when she heard a thud. She pulled the arm with the knife away from her neck and pushed away. She turned and saw a blond man with azure blue eyes staring right back at her. He had knocked out the guy who attacked her and he was wearing a Konoha hitai-ate. 'Score!'

'Look scared. Look scared.' She told herself. She had to remind herself that she wasn't a kunoichi familiar with death and psychos, and the most action that she, as a traveler, has ever seen were street brawls.

"Thank you for helping me." He nodded but continued to wait. Slightly irked by the dismissal, but she soon understood why, when the ANBU arrived. The private and elite soldiers of the Hokage; they wore armor and masks; all of them a different sort of animal.

"This is the thief, take him back for questioning." The blonde man said.

"Hokage-sama." She couldn't stop her eyes from widening when the ANBU with the wolf mask called him that before leaving. He was the Hokage?! He was so young, maybe even her age. She wasn't sure if she should feel excitement for finding the Hokage on the first day of the mission, or feel slightly sick thinking about how he could snap her neck if he found out. She quickly composed herself when his azure eyes turned back to her.

"What's your name?"

"Tsukino," Shoot she forgot her first name, it was something stupid, but nothing came to mind. So she improvised. "Usagi." Rabbit, now that's cute, better than the other one. She refrained from making a face, since it would only scare the person in front of her. "Can I ask who you are?"

He looked uncertain, if that was the right term, when he heard her name, but otherwise made no other reaction. He replied, "Namikaze, Minato."

* * *

Please review and I will update. The pairings are predetermined, but suggestions couldn't hurt.I already have some chapters written, but I want lots of reviews!! Its fair exchange!! Ages for Minato and Usagi/Kushina is 21.

Next chapter is Uchiha, Rei.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Sailor Moon, I own the OCs, but I'm not too psyched about that. .

Thanks for the reviews, and sorry it took so long to update, I wanted to get both stories out at the same time. But here it is!

* * *

Uchiha Rei woke up to the sunlight streaming through the open window. She had fallen asleep in the shrine again. Her parents would be upset with her, if they bothered to care.

She rubbed her violet eyes, and brushed her black hair out of her face. She had the strangest dream, something vague about blue eyes, but the images remained fuzzy within her mind. It didn't matter. She stretched and straightened her hakama (miko robes). She was the miko of this temple, and she'd be damned if she didn't look the part.

Yes, a member of the infamous Uchiha clan wasn't a kunoichi, but rather a miko. She traded her hitai-ate for her hakama, and traded the bloodshed for charms and fortune-telling. It shouldn't have mattered so much, she didn't have an affinity for fighting, nor could she develop the clan's Kekkai Genkai, the Sharingan. It shouldn't have been so much of a problem, but now, being her parents only child, she's disrespected them somehow, by refusing to go into the family business.

Rei left to begin her chores. If she planned on finishing early today, she would have to get started as soon as possible. Especially, since today was _that_ day. She attempted to concentrate on her task rather than be drawn in to her depressing thoughts once more.

She remembered the day she chose to become a miko. Her parents were so furious; they had threatened to disown her. But luck was on her side when she was brought into training for Madarame Imai, the priest of this shrine. It was difficult in the beginning, since Imai-sama seemed to have something against Rei being involved with the shrine at all. He was out to get her. He gave her chores that were impossible and insignificant tasks that were time-consuming. He was merciless and unwavering, but Rei was just as stubborn as that old and senile. . .

Padded footsteps could be heard approaching her from behind. Speak of the Devil.

"Always so diligent. I knew I was correct when I chose you as my successor." An elderly man said the lines on his face crinkling as he smiled mischievously at her.

"Imai-sama", Rei bowed low to the priest of the shrine, she ignored the tick forming near her brow. He had become an old man who Rei cared for deeply; he treated her as if she was his granddaughter, after the initial trials, since he had no children of his own. She valued the respect and love that he unconditionally gave to her. He chose to wave off the formalities, and continued to speak, his kind and soft voice commanded reverence.

"Did you know that the Hikawa shrine is open to all visitors, but because of its location, the Uchiha clan has taken it upon themselves to claim this shrine?" He sighed heavily, thinking about what he would say next. "I had decided long ago, that I would not allow an Uchiha to limit the access of this shrine to others, and would prefer to have my successor be someone who was, well, not an Uchiha." He smiled ruefully at this.

"I understand, Imai-sama." Rei bowed low again, waiting to be dismissed. She hid her discontent well, but she would not go against the priest's decision. If he found her unable to assume the role as priestess, then she would have to accept his judgment.

"No, Rei, I don't believe you do." Rei looked up, confused, to see his kind smile directed at her once more. He walked towards her, and placed his hands on her shoulders. He pulled her until she was upright, before he began speaking once more.

"You will be the priestess of the Hikawa shrine. You are more than able to restore this place to its former glory, regardless of your name." He also added on a side note. "Besides, I don't think you'd let those stuck up Uchiha boss you around anyway."

Rei could only stare at his toothless grin, and resisted the urge to barrel into the man whom she considered a grandfather. Her lips quirked upward and she nodded. "Hai Imai-sama, should I begin my duties immediately?"

"I had no doubt that you'd be eager to assume full responsibility as Shinto priestess," He paused before continuing, "but I think there is something more important for you to attend to." He glanced at her to gauge her reaction. There wasn't much except a slight stiffness in her posture, and the smile faded, before she nodded. "There is always tomorrow, child." He patted her head softly, before turning to leave; allowing the new priestess of his shrine alone with her thoughts.

* * *

Rei walked slowly to her destination. The white lilies she hugged carefully to her chest, careful not to damage the fragile petals. She had taken her time to change out of her hakama, opting to where a simple shirt and pants. She took her time picking flowers, even though she had already known which type she would have bought anyway.

It had been a year, and still too soon for her to visit. The night was still fresh in her mind, but she didn't want to think about it. The moment when she heard what had happened. She remembered seeing her mother's crying, her father's pale and shocked face, her own trembling hands, before everything became dark. Before she had even realized it, she was standing before the large and glossy black stone. The names carved on that stone are all heroes of Konoha. The people, who died for this village, loved it and everyone in it.

Rei immediately spotted the name she was looking for. The only one she really came to see. Of course, why wouldn't she recognize the name of her brother? She gently placed the white lilies at the foot of the stone.

Uchiha Obito was a genin who had died while on a mission with his cell. The Yondaime was his jounin instructor, but even he couldn't save him.

Rei stared at the only thing she had left of her younger brother. His body couldn't have been salvaged, but her brother received a proper burial, even if she wasn't able to see him one last time. Even when she chose not to be a kunoichi, it didn't matter much as long as Obito was still here. He was still here to honor the clan with his achievements. His name was carved onto the damn stone for Kami's sake.

He was a year her junior, but he did all the protecting. He protected her from the ridicule of the clan, of their family. He was always there for her, no matter what she chose to do. He had even taken on the responsibility to please their parents when they were upset with Rei, for one thing or another. He never was one who could sit back and watch. He completely supported her decision to become a miko, there were times where he liked to believe that his older sister had psychic powers. But in the end, it was just an idea, one that might not be that far from the truth.

Guilt pooled in her heart as she thought back to that day. An ominous feeling had surrounded that her all that morning. Then there were the strange images of red eyes, lightning, rocks, and blood. She knew something was wrong, but she couldn't find it in her heart to stop Obito from leaving that day. He was so eager, and anxious to see his friends, that she shrugged it off as the nervousness that she felt every time he left for a mission. But the images had continued all until the next day, where the Yondaime, who was just a jounin then, had come to deliver the news.

She should have trusted her semi-psychic abilities, but they were so hard to understand that they could easily be nothing. Sometimes there were visions of people that she had never met before, and still have yet to meet. She still didn't entirely believe in them, they were just her imagination, right? Regardless, she blamed herself for her brother's death. If only, she had done something, anything.

She continued to stand before the memorial, the wind tangling her long black hair around her thin frame, but she didn't have the strength to push it aside. She was vaguely aware of someone coming to stand on her left, but she didn't turn to see who it was. Instead, they stood together for a short silence.

"You're here for Uchiha Obito", it wasn't as much of a question as it was a statement. How could he tell?

Rei found herself nodding as she replied, "Hai."

"I," The man beside her hesitated. "I was one of his team mates." At this, Rei found herself turning to see the man beside her. He had spiky silver gray hair, and black eyes, well eye. His left eye was covered by his hitai-ate, and the rest of his face was covered by a mask. Oh yeah, she knew who this was.

"Hatake, Kakashi, I presume?" Rei faced forward again after taking in the man's appearance beside her; not like there was much to look at anyway.

"I see you've heard of me."

"Of course, Obito always had something to say about you." She could feel him grimace slightly beside her.

"Not all bad things, I hope?" He asked lightly, probably already knowing the answer.

"Only if you're not Hatake Kakashi." She allowed the small smile to grace her lips as she heard the young man chuckle beside her.

They continued to stand together in a comfortable silence. Neither choosing to move, in order to avoid disrupting the perfect serenity of the atmosphere.

There were so many things that both wanted to say to each other, all concerning Obito. Unfortunately, every topic would end badly. Sentences like 'I'm sorry' and 'He died with honor' or 'Why did he have to die?' etc. all these would have made the other's presence uncomfortable. Kakashi didn't want to talk about how he died, nor did Rei want to hear about it. It was that simple, but at the moment, it was all they had in common.

"Obito", Rei started, "He never did like awkward silences."

The only hint of a smile that Rei received was from the sound of his voice. "Who said this was awkward?"

"Even if it wasn't, Obito wouldn't know the difference." Rei remembering the way that Obito always made loud appearances and enjoyed being the center of attention during family dinners. Not that Rei minded, it was better for the spotlight to shine on him, rather than her in front of the family.

"Hai," Kakashi barely whispered, becoming lost in his own memories.

Rei spared another look at the young man standing beside her. 'It seems that you were wrong, Obito. Kakashi would care if you disappeared off the face of the earth. Does care.' She corrected herself. 'He does care.'

"Forgive my negligence, but I forgot to introduce myself to you earlier." Rei turned to face him, as he stared curiously back at her. "My name is Uchiha Rei, Obito's onee-san."

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I am Hatake Kakashi, as you already know."

"Likewise Kakashi-kun." Rei turned back to stare at the name carved into the stone, signifying that she finished with what her manners demanded of her, and had nothing more to say. Kakashi, not really minding, turned back to the stone as well.

The silence wasn't as deafening as others would claim, as they stood side by side, to pay their respects to the one person who meant so much to them both.

* * *

It wasn't until dusk, that they began to realize how late it had become. Being the gentleman that he was, Kakashi offered to walk home the raven, and being the stubborn man that he was, he refused to take no for an answer.

"Then you shouldn't have asked." Rei commented, frustrated with the man walking beside her. She could almost hear him smiling beside her.

Kakashi was happy to know that Rei had the same short temper as Obito, but more restraint in terms of yelling at him. "Hmm, it was the gentlemanly thing to do."

"Ignoring what the lady has to say isn't very gentlemanly." She bit back. Yep, very much like Obito; they both almost always had to have the last word. So he does what he always did with Obito, not let her have it.

"Ahh, but in terms judgment, a lady shouldn't be walking around unescorted, especially at night."

"I can take care of myself."

"Hai, I can tell just by looking at your hitai-ate." Sarcasm, She doesn't have a hitai-ate.

"I don't need to be a kunoichi to be able to defend myself."

"You would, if you were attacked by shinobi, or even a gang of miscreants."

"Unlikely. I wouldn't be attacked so close to home." She knew it wasn't entirely true, but she didn't want him to be right.

"Expect the unexpected. Shinobi are trained to catch their opponents with their guard down." He recited, as though from a rule book. Something he probably said often, maybe to a certain Uchiha Obito.

"I can still take care of myself." She muttered, realizing she had already used this argument.

"I'm sure." Was his lazy remark. Rei 'hmphed' before quickening her steps in order to move away from the overbearing ninja. She knew she was being immature, but she couldn't help but understand what Obito meant when he described Kakashi as a smart-ass. Besides, it didn't matter much, Kakashi only needed to lengthen his steps before he caught up with her as well.

This was ironic, because as soon as he did, the Uchiha District came into view. Her pace faltered as a heavy feeling weighed down within her heart. She could already imagine what would happen when she arrived home, and she didn't even need her so-called psychic abilities.

Kakashi noticed the change in the atmosphere, but chose not to bring it to attention. Everyone was allowed to brood, once in a while. Too bad she already used that ticket earlier in the day. "Ne, which house is yours?"

Rei inwardly wince, she stopped and turned to face him. "It would be better if this was as far as you take me."

"Demo," He started, but looking at the set look on her face, he decided not to push her buttons this time. He nodded, "All right."

"Good night, Kakashi-kun."

"You too, Rei-san." She turned and walked away, without looking back to see if he still stood there waiting for her. It was better if he didn't come; it was likely her parents wouldn't react too kindly to the man who took their son's Sharingan.

* * *

"Tadaima." Rei announced as custom demanded of her. She didn't really want to let anyone know that she was home, nor did she want to come home, but it was a habit, maybe not for her parents, but for her little brother. He was always excited when she came home, and vice versa. Obito always needed someone to talk to whether it was about his sensei, the beautiful Rin, that prick Kakashi, or some random mission, he always waited till the end of the day, when Rei was finished with her chores to tell her about it. Sometimes, he couldn't wait and he would visit her at the shrine, only to be kicked out by Imai-sama, because he was just too loud.

She smiled at the memory, only for it to turn into a frown, the moment her mother walked into the hallway. "What is he doing here?"

"Who, Kaa-san?" Rei asked politely.

"You know who, that boy!" She yelled back, upset with her daughter's nonchalance. She stared fiercely at the younger raven, while she stared blankly back.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Inside, she was hoping that Kakashi had left by the time her mother returned to the window. She walked past her and down the hall, intent on reaching her room without anymore disturbances. She felt a wave of relief wash over her when she spotted her room, only for her father to suddenly call her.

"Rei, will you come here for a moment." Knowing full well, that if she ignored her father now, she would have to pay for it with her eardrums later; she reluctantly turned around and walked toward her father's study. She waited patiently to be acknowledged in the doorway, without fidgeting, the way that she was raised. Without even raising his dark hair, he said "Come in."

She entered hesitantly; still unsure of what demanded such a meeting. Awaiting the critique her father would bestow upon her for the day, she definitely wasn't ready for what came out of her father's mouth next.

"I'm very proud of you." Unconsciously, Rei pinched her arm, to see whether or not she was dreaming. She winced when she realized that she wasn't, and could only nod warily, as she stared into the face of her father. He was a handsome man with the signature dark hair and the onyx eyes, similar to her mother. Her parents were, after all, distant cousins. Incest wasn't unheard of, if it kept the blood pure, what was the problem?

Which was probably why they were so upset with Rei; she was a failed experiment. Both her parents had the Sharingan. Her brother eventually developed the Sharingan, even if it meant his death. But Rei would never be able to access the clan's Kekkai Genkai. It was simply a problem that they would have to deal with, and eventually, get over.

She turned her attention back to her father when he began speaking again. "You have brought honor back to our family, Rei." She winced when she heard her name; he never said her name with such _pride_. "Becoming the priestess of the Hikawa shrine is a very important duty. You realize how significant the Hikawa shrine is to the Uchiha Clan, do you not?"

Rei finally understood. They just wanted to be able to sink their claws into the shrine, _her_ shrine. It was a fairly large property, bordering the Uchiha Distract. Her father finally chose to claim her, only so that he may claim the shrine.

It was normally open to the public, but if her father and the Uchiha council had their way, they would probably close it off, or even charge access to the shrine. That's what it always came down to, money and power.

"Excuse my interruption Otou-san, but my role as priestess of the Hikawa shrine is not only vital to the Uchiha clan. My position regards all of Konoha." Her father's eyes narrowed, but she continued anyway. "I don't care what your plans are, but leave the Hikawa shrine out of them. It is a holy sanctuary that belongs to no one."

Her father was practically sputtering with anger. "Such insolence! Just like that old fool Madarame!"

"You will not disrespect Imai-sama in my presence again." Rei didn't know where her display of courage suddenly appeared, but she wasn't going to stop and question it now.

Suddenly, red eyes glared back at her. "You are a disgrace to the Uchiha clan. You have no honor here; it should have been you that died!"

Rei turned and walked away. Yep, it was the same every night. She could predict every conversation in this house and it always ended with something along those lines. She could never make them happy, but neither could they help her reach her full potential.

She didn't belong here and she knew it. 'Maybe, I should consider getting an apartment.'

* * *

Author Notes: That little part where Kakashi and Rei were walking and talking isn't as useless as it looks. The point is, Rei still has her fiery temper, and Kakashi is on the playful side. I just wanted to make sure they kept it. Kakashi is 14, while Rei is 15!

Sorry if this chapter was too serious, I'll try to make the next one funny!

Thanks for reading! Please review!


End file.
